


The Diary of Azem the Traveller (EmetWoL Week 2020)

by casenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Diary/Journal, Do I even know how to write, Does this idiot even know how to write, EmetWoL Week (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casenpai/pseuds/casenpai
Summary: A collection of thoughts from Azem of the Convocation of Fourteen. This diary is in poor shape, but several pages survived, including the ones you read here.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light/Hythlodaeus (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Light | Dark

[The date is smeared by some unknown condiment, rendering it illegible.]

I dunno why I’m writing this in my diary, since they’re really letters to you? Not that I’ll ever get the guts to send these off, but it’s the thought that kinda-sorta counts, right?

I can hear you laughing at me from here!

I’m getting ready to sleep on the rooftop of this inn here; why am I on the roof, you ask, probably giving me that baleful Look (with a capital) that you usually do when I’m about to do something you don’t approve of? Well, I kiiiinda forgot to tell the folks here that I was coming, and it turns out that the inn was full for the night. The Council were absolutely mortified and opened their doors to me, but I don’t mind sleeping up here. It’s a nice night.

I miss you, you know.

You’d think the Sun wouldn’t be inspired by the night sky, but it reminds me of you. Dark and a little scary, but strangely comforting at the same time. Looking at the infinite darkness sprawling the heavens brings to mind those big, monstrous arms of yours, cradling the light close to you.

I wish I could be that light in your arms right now.

Gonna get some sleep. You’re probably awake, doing whatever the Architect does at this time of night. Hopefully you’re not creating some kind of disaster in the kitchen with Lahabrea or something. Hyth still hasn’t forgiven you for the calcified meatballs stuck in the ceiling. 

Good night, old man…


	2. Ocean | Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit home in the rain.

[The date looks like it had water spilled on it, rendering it illegible.]

I don’t know how to feel about rain. You’d think that I wouldn’t like a gloomy day like this, but it’s nice for the sun to hide and take a moment to recharge. The rain’s spattering against the pristine windows of our apartment, creating a rhythmic drumming that could lull anyone into taking a well-deserved nap.

I didn’t exactly send word that I was coming back, did I? Er, surprise! I wanted to get supplies, and I figured it’d just be easier to come home and do that. Maybe I could submit my expenses to Fandaniel while I’m at it!

… not that I’ll get paid back. 

Anyways, as I’m writing this, I’m sitting in Hyth’s reading nook, watching the clouds roll over Amaurot, grazing the top of those towers like a gentle touch. I’d like to think you sent them to get me to relax for once, but last I checked, you haven’t figured out how to control the weather.

Uh… don’t ever figure it out, okay? I kinda want the sun to come out from time to time, y’know?

I wonder what you’re doing out there in the rain? Are you working away in your office, doing whatever you do in there to better the lives of our people? Or are you out there getting soaked and being a grumpy old man while doing so?

I’m really excited to see your expression when you come home to me just hanging out here.

—

“I told you that it was going to start raining the second we went outside.” That voice is unmistakable — gruff, tired, and so done with everything and everyone.  
“Oh come now, Hades,” a teasing voice chided. “You are clearly not made of sugar, so there is absolutely no risk that you would melt from the rain, now is there~?”

—

Hyth’s about to flick the access panel to our apartment. You’re probably shuffling behind, maybe even dragging your feet like the old man you are, so I better wrap up here. 

See you soon!


End file.
